


It's Not Over(working title)

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Heartbreak, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Castiel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow work in progress, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Sam had everything he ever wanted, his degree, a peaceful life, a nice apartment with the man he loves.Then his brother, who hasn't spoken to Sam since he left for college, comes crashing back into his life, only to leave a few days later with Sam's boyfriend in tow, leaving him heartbroken and alone in more than one way.But this story isnt about that really, it's about a man with a badly broken heart and a man who's heart has been breaking everyday since he met him, finally getting their chance.





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. Cas didn't love him anymore. And that hurt enough itself. But then there was Dean. Dean, who had been Sam's whole world growing up. Dean, Sam's big brother. Dean, Sam's fucking hero.  
Dean, who had come barreling back into his life after years of radio silence and proceeded to take away the only thing, the only person, that ever felt right after he left. Cas...Cas had meant everything to Sam.   
And now he had nothing. The love of his life had left him with an engagement ring and a note that said "I'm sorry".  
Sam had immediately thrown the ring into the lake out back and tossed the pathetic note into the fireplace. If Cas had really been sorry, if everything they'd shared over the years had meant anything, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have ripped out Sam's heart and taken it with him when he ran off with Dean. And Dean...Sam couldn't think about him. He thought Dean had forgiven him for leaving, for 'abandoning' him to go to school. And he'd been so happy, once the shock had worn off, when his brother had come to visit. But the happiness had been short lived when he started catching the looks between his boyfriend and his brother.  
Sam had tried to brush it off, he was just paranoid, it was just his residual shock of having literally everything he could ever want.   
He'd been wrong.   
And here he was, 3 months later, still wondering what he'd done wrong, standing at his front door and looking at someone he'd really hoped never to see again.  
"Gabriel." he sighed, "what do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went back to re-read this baby and was hit with some inspiration for another short chapter. I know it's kinda suckish but considering how long it took for the muse to bless me, I think I'm entitled to a break.

Gabriel had been wary at first, when Cas had introduced them, his big brother instincts kicking in full-force, but he quickly saw how devoted, how in love Sam was with his kid brother, and how happy Cas looked when Sam smiled at him.  
That day, Gabriel met Castiel's boyfriend Sam.  
That day, Gabriel also fell in love with Castiel's boyfriend Sam.  
Cas had been living with Gabriel while he was in school, so naturally he brought Sam over all the time to "study", but sometimes Cas' classes ran late and Sam would come over and he'd just sit and talk with Gabriel until Cas got home. And some days he'd come around when both he and Gabriel knew Cas wouldn't be back for hours and they'd watch stupid movies and talk and laugh. They were friends...best friends?  
Gabriel pined in secret, he couldn't, WOULDN'T steal the love of his kid brother's life, no matter how much it hurt.  
He left, eventually, he couldn't deal with the lovebirds anymore, packed a duffle and left a note for Cas.  
And now here he is, 2 years later, with a text from his kid brother to "please take care of Sam" followed by an address, the one he is standing in front of at this moment.  
He rings the doorbell. Waits a moment, shuffles his feet, thinks about turning around and running the fuck away. But then the door opens and Sam is there, his beautiful face going from tired and confused to tired and irritated as soon as he realizes who is standing in front of him.  
"Gabriel" Sam sighs, "what do you want?"  
Gabriel had missed Sam, he hadn't realized how much until Sam was standing in front of him. And Sam was asking him a question, but he couldn't find the words, he couldn't...


End file.
